


Safe and Sound

by brilliantboffins



Series: The Bay Boys Series [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on True Events, Comfort, Cops, F/M, Police, Race Issues, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Summary:Daveed has a run-in with the cops and comes home shaken.Note:This is based on true events that Daveed described in hisBaccalaureate address to the Class of 2017 at Brown University. When I listened to it, it was terrifying. As a Chinese-Canadian who doesn't drive or have a license, I've never had any run-ins with the police and cops in general frighten me.  Listening to Daveed describe his experience I was almost crying and I really, really wanted to just hug him so badly.-- Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	Safe and Sound

Daveed wasn't one to get shaken often. With his laid back attitude and easy going personality, he usually took things in stride. Out of the three of you, he was often the one to calm you or Rafael down, the one who would coo soothing things or just listened to either of you rant and ramble on about whatever was bothering you, he'd offer a word of encouragement and support when needed, and having him there was like a nice healing balm whenever things didn't go well.

Which was why the instant he walked in you knew something was wrong. He didn't greet you or Rafael, didn't even look at you. His mouth was pressed into a tight line, brows furrowed, eyes to the ground, steps heavy. He dropped his bag onto the floor listlessly and headed straight for the bedroom.

You and Rafael shared a bewildered look over the dining room table where you were playing Jenga, both of you puzzled and worried at the drastic change in the older man.

“Should we follow him?” You asked hesitantly.

Rafael pondered on it for a second before standing up with a nod.

“Yeah, he'll let us know if he wants to be left alone. Better to make sure he's ok first, though.”

You followed the blond rapper to the bedroom. To your surprise the door was open and Daveed was lying face down on the bed. Soft, whimpering noises came from him that had you frowning in concern as you carefully sat on the edge of the mattress.

“Daveed? Are you...ok?”

No answer.

“You wanna be left alone, Diggs?” Rafael tried.

Again, no answer.

You looked desperately at Rafael, not knowing what to do. Giving comfort was not something you were good at, especially when you didn't even know what was wrong.

“Are you hurt, love?” You attempted once more, reaching out to gently place your hand over his arm.

He flinched and you jerked back, eyes widening at Daveed's response. He had never pulled away from your touch before and you felt a little hurt, but pushed it aside to focus on the man instead.

Rafael watched the exchange and caught your eye. He nodded to the door and you stood up reluctantly. As much as you didn't want to leave, perhaps it would be best to let the two men talk first. After all, they've been friends longer and it might be easier for Daveed to open up to Rafael without you there.

As you turned to go, Daveed's hand clasped around your wrist.

“Y/N...I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean that...I just....”

The curly haired man's voice was hoarse and tight with held-back tears. You could feel his hand trembling there were tear marks on his cheeks when he finally lifted his head to look at you.

“Daveed!” You breathed in shock, hurriedly sitting back down and reaching out for him.

He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, although more tears fell.

“Fucking hell, Diggs. What happened?” Rafael asked, completely at a loss.

The older man looked small, hunched over and defeated. You wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him close, letting him lean against you. He clung to you and even though you didn't know what had happened just seeing him so...scared made you want to cry to.

“I...I got pulled over...,” he began.

Rafael and you looked at each other. Run-ins with the cops were never pleasant and, while Daveed wasn't exactly the most careful of drivers, you knew he also was far from someone who would purposely break the law or endanger other people while on the road, so why he would get pulled over was beyond you.

“The cops...they...they pushed me up against a fence and...,” Daveed's voice cracked, face burying against your shirt.

“Oh...god...Daveed...I'm so sorry...,” you tried to comfort, rubbing his back, “It's ok now...you're ok...it's just us.”

Rafael scooted closer and hugged his friend too.

“Did they do anything to you?” The younger man asked, voice tight with barely reigned-in anger.

Daveed shook his head, “No...no they cuffed my hands behind my head. Just...did a quick search for weapons.”

You cringed at the image, unable to stop yourself from imagining just how terrifying that must have been for your boyfriend. All by himself, vulnerable, not knowing why these cops were pulling him over, afraid to make even one wrong move lest he not make it home.

“They didn't...DO anything, but...but I saw their guns,” Daveed continued, “I saw them right there. And...and all I could think was what if...you know? What if...what if I don't get to see you guys again?”

“No!” You cried, yanking him to yourself tightly like someone would try to take him away.

There were tears in your eyes now, too. All of you had read far too many news stories about encounters with the police by black people ending in blood shed and just the thought that it could have been Daveed this time had you both terrified and angry.

“They can't!” You growled, “I won't let them, they can't take you.”

You and Daveed clutched each other tightly while Rafael did his best to comfort you both. He was just as angry as you were and already his mind was coming up with the Twitter storm he was going to be posting. The blond man grabbed the box of tissues on the night stand and offered it to Daveed and you. Taking a deep breath, you wiped your eyes and got yourself together again, trying to calm down a little.

“Did you get their names? Or license?” Rafael asked quietly.

Daveed shook his head, “No...I just wanted to get out of there. They didn't even tell me why they pulled me over...and honestly I didn't care. Just wanted to get away, get home...”

You nodded and brushed your fingers through his hair. Daveed had stopped shaking by now, but he still looked completely beaten down like all the energy had left him.

“Fuck...that was terrifying,” the older man confessed with a sigh.

Pressing a soft kiss to his hair, you coaxed him to lie down, this time on his back. Rafael helped you pull the blanket up in case the other man wanted a nap after his ordeal.

“You want anything, Diggs? Food?” Rafael offered.

The other man shook his head so you cuddled up against him him as the blond rapper hugged him from behind. You pressed your ear against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, reassuring yourself that Daveed was here, alive and safe. There would likely have to be a talk after, and you could only imagine Rafael's Twitter once he gets his hands on his phone again, but for now you had your boys safe and sound.

 

* * *

_**END** _

Thank you for reading. Stay safe everyone, this world is a little more crazy than I thought it was (and my expectations really weren't that high to begin with).

 


End file.
